Cascadia
by Wombatman9000
Summary: A tale of a tribe becoming a nation in the ruins of British Columbia. It will lead in to a sequel story involving the Legion, but for the time being will focus on this unique tribe.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the author:

I've put my efforts toward writing something I think is a bit better than Empire of Steel. If you want more of that story, I'm sorry, you won't be getting it. And don't go into this story thinking it's a part of Empire, it's not. But it is leading into a story involving the Legion. I hope you guys like it.

War... War never changes. After atomic fire rained from the skies in the Great War, society was reset. Eventually tribes formed. Then nations. When two of these nations met, war ensued at Hoover Dam. But far to the north, a new nation was forming. In the ruins of British Columbia, a great tribe was rising.

Chapter 1

A man in great flowering robes stepped forward from the entrance of Geb's Temple. His robes were made of leaves and flowers, and a crown topped his head made of thickly woven vines and branches. Woven inside the crown were multicolored jewels arranged so when the sun struck it, on a rainy day, a dazzling rainbow appeared about its wearer's head. The man wearing these things was just as beauteous, with piercing green eyes that contrasted with his mane of black hair. He was young, no more than twenty five, and already the king of his people. His name was Atticus II, son of Atticus the Conqueror and his wife Helia. As the last of the royal family, he intended to bring his people to greatness. "Cascadia," he said, "the great earth god Geb has spoken to me, and divined his will. He knows of our great expansion in the last several years to the coast. He knows that we number more than ever. And so he sends us on a magnificent quest. Our lord, Geb wishes us to make conquest southward, that we may take all of the land he has promised us. The loving earth-father grants us the promise that our children and our children's children will rule a mighty kingdom if we do so. And so I issue the proclamation that we shall go with our swords and bows as far south as the land once called Oregon and unite this land as Geb demands. We shall have our promised land; Cascadia will be whole!"

His speech invigorated the crowd of tribals into an orderly frenzy. His people, the Cascadians, wore clothing made of animal hide and leaves. They slung bows on their backs and swords at the hips. Some bore war hammers and tomahawks. The priests and priestesses wore flowering laurels in their hair.

For twenty years the tribe had been expanding into the land promised to them by Geb, the earth-father. Only recently, last spring, they reached the coast. They battled tribes there and seized the wharfs and ports. They then introduced plant-life to the ruined cities, allowing Geb to once again have his land, as is their way. Under Atticus II, only months after his coronation, Cascadia finally destroyed the tribes that raided them countless times. They were now a formidable force, not a backwater nonentity.

His father, Atticus the Conqueror, died battling these tribes. A wise man, he knew he would not be the one to fulfill Cascadia's destiny. And so he taught his son all he could of military strategy, philosophy, politics, and diplomacy. The result was a brilliant boy, eager the avenge his father and destroy the wharf-dwelling tribes that murdered him.

An extension of the Conqueror's political genius is his wife, Helia. She was the matriarch of a somewhat larger tribe they neighbored to the east. When he heard she was looking for a husband, he quickly became her most spectacular suitor. Before long they were married and he was king of two tribes. When he showed her the wonders of Cascadia, she was quick to convert her whole tribe to the ways of Cascadia. He showed the new members of his tribe (now doubled in size) the art of agriculture, methods of living among nature, the glory of Geb and the nymphs and the dryads, and the proper way to treat a hunted or herded animal.

By this method, Cascadia doubled in size and stature in a year. The tribe spent the next twenty years warring with its neighbors so that it may have its promised land. At the time of the Conqueror's death, they had reached nearly a third of their goal. By reaching the sea, they solidified their position and could begin moving southward, with Geb's permission.

* * *

Atticus was the kind to waltz rather than walk, and so he moved with grace from the Temple to his his palace. The palace was little more than stone and mud and timber with large leaves overhead in case of a rainstorm so common in Cascadia. No guards stood in front of his home, as none were needed. If any thought to attack him here, they would first have to navigate the rainy jungle that was his country. Secondly they would have to sneak or fight past the mutated animals that Geb made to protect his people. Then this assassin would have to get past hundreds of Cascadians and their tamed animals. And if they managed all that, they would have to fight the king himself.

He entered the palace that was little more than a hut and sat upon his throne, the trunk of a fallen tree decorated with leaves and flowers. Priests and priestesses and servants sat around the multi-roomed hut. Some were drawing water from the small waterfall that cascaded down several yards behind the throne. Others prepared meals for themselves and their king. One servant offered him a glass of honeyed water, which he kindly accepted.

He set his scepter (a long wooden stick inlaid with gold and jewels at the top) to his left in such a way that it leaned against his throne, and took the honeyed water. When he lowered the glass after taking a sip, he saw that his chief advisor had arrived, and was now kneeling before the throne.

"You may rise," the young king said. The man who now rose was an older man, with gray wisps flowing through his black hair. Long hair like his was a symbol of honor in Cascadia. One may shave his beard or his moustache if he pleased, but if it lay upon your head is would not be shaved. Shortened, on occasion, but never shaved. The advisor had age in his brown eyes, as he had seen more battles and lived through more wars than most would ever read about. His name was Amet, and he served as a the advisor to Atticus the Conqueror mere months before. In the childhood of Atticus II, Amet had been a good friend, like a second father. He was the clear choice for his advisor.

"My king," Amet began, a smile fairly resting on his lips. He wore a robe like the king's, but shorter and less colorful. Upon his head he wore a laurel inlaid with gold, identifying him as an important man. "I have come to request that I lead the expedition southward."

"My friend," Atticus replied, "now is not the time to discuss war. The Feast of Autumn is nearly upon us. Now is a time to celebrate. After the Equinox and the Feast we shall have talks of war and expeditions. For now, we honor Geb and his daughters and thank him for giving us all we need."

"As you wish, my king," Amet replied, bowing graciously.

"Now come, we are having Yao Guai and I wish for you to be at my table. The hunt for it was excellent and I wish to tell you of it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And so the great beast was downed by a series of fourteen arrows. Thank Geb I managed to kill the Yao Guai when I did, as my quiver was empty," King Atticus regaled the men and women at his table with the tale of his hunt. Those present were a variety of nobility, holy men and women, and friends of the King. They wore an assortment of headpieces and clothing, mostly greens and golds with every shade of brown one can imagine. Their eyes widened as the King told his tale, some impressed at his valor, others in awe of his skill. "And so the beast was brought back here for this dinner."

"Well that is certainly an incredible story," one of the older priests remarked. "I remember in my younger days I killed a Yao Guai. Meat was stringier than this one's."

"Your Highness," a noblewoman interjected. Her golden laurel day atop her silken black hair and her flowery pink robes ebbed to the floor like the waterfalls of Cascadia. Her name was Alexandra, she was former chieftain of a tribe that Cascadia had assimilated into it. They had gone not just peaceably but excitedly. Her tribe worshiped similar gods and wished to serve them more directly. Cascadia would allow them to do that. "What do you think of the recent increase in Yao Guai attacks on villages?"

Her question was a fair one. Most animals in Cascadia lived peacefully with humans. Those which weren't tame enough to be herded generally stayed away from settlements. The increase in Yao Guai attacks has been seen by many as a sign by Geb that they were doing something wrong. King Atticus assured them that Geb had nothing to do with the attacks, though he had no clue what was causing them. "My theory," the King replied, "is that they are growing in numbers and are searching for food. It seems that food is us. Though this is but a theory, Geb has said nothing of it."

"Why not ask him?" Alexandra suggested.

Before Atticus could reply, the old priest who spoke before interjected. "If it is a bad omen, Geb will certainly know what to do. But you have entered his Temple once already, and it will take too long to prepare it again. I suggest that you visit the Temple of Helia at sunset. You have not visited the goddess during your kingship yet, and I wouldn't want to offend her." When the priest mentioned Helia he did not mean Atticus's mother, but the goddess for whom she was named. Helia was the name of the sun goddess, wife of Geb, mother of the dryads and nymphs. Each day she rises and shares her warmth with her children, and each night she rests with her husband as the world grows quiet.

"Then it's settled," King Atticus replied. "I'll be at the temple within the hour."

* * *

After they finished drinking wine and breaking bread and otherwise eating dinner, the nobles and priests offered a prayer to Geb thanking him for the bountiful feast. King Atticus then set out from his hut-palace through the foresty city. The ground beneath his feet was somewhere between dirt and mulch, littered with moss and twigs. Trees around him rose like watchtowers, protecting Geb's chosen people from harm.

All through the forest, Cascadians prepared to go to sleep. Children were putting up fusses and warriors were sharpening blades for tomorrow's hunt. Women and men alike rocked babies to sleep as the sun began to set. Atticus wouldn't have more than thirty minutes to speak to the goddess, maybe an hour if he hurried.

He passed dozens of huts on his way, and smiled as Cascadians kneeled. The Royalty of Cascadia was recognized by the people as the conduit to the gods, and as such he was treated like one. Some people even believed that kings and queens became gods when they died, though priests and priestesses refute this belief.

King Atticus approached the twin mounds upon which the Temples of Geb and Helia were set. To his left, the Temple of Geb stood, imposing yet inviting. Moss grew over the marble and trees sprouted from the pyramid shaped roof. To his right, the roofless Temple of Helia stood proudly, the entrance facing east so it would seem one was walking into the rising sun, if he entered in the morning. Both temples looked somewhere between Greek and Egyptian in terms of architecture.

Atticus entered the Temple of Helia through a gap between white walls that seemed to orange in the setting sunlight. The walls of the Temple depicted scenes from historical battles fought in the name of Helia. Remarkably, these were made with gold. This made the glimmer in the sunlight, especially at high noon.

At the far end of the room was an altar. Atop it was a statue of gold, depicting the goddess. She looked basically human, with rubies for eyes and robes that flowed like the rays of the sun. Upon her back lay four wings representing the four cardinal points: north, south, east, and west. According to legend, Geb proposed with the cardinal points, turning them into wings so she could cross the sky each day and return to him each night.

In front of the altar, a priestess was blessing the Holy Tea of the Gods. When properly brewed, it combined the earth of Geb, fire of Helia, water of Nethys, and wind of Anemo. These four were the chief gods and goddesses and when their Tea is made, granted the King or Queen who drank it the gift to commune with them.

There are indeed many gods in Cascadia, but these four are the most important. The Geb the earth-father, Helia the sun-mother, Nethys the river queen, and Anemo the wind rider composed their most chief gods. They all had shrines in one place or another, as did other gods for things such as the moon, storms, death, war, and other such things.

As soon as Atticus entered, several priests and priestesses gently removed his robe, crown, and scepter. The gems he bore sparkled in the light of the setting sun and sent small, inconspicuous lights across the room. He was not permitted to wear symbols of his royalty in the Temples because he was still inferior to a god and must show his humility. The priestess who blessed the Tea approached him, her blue eyes piercing his. As the sun began to set behind him, the ritual began.

"Do you, King of Cascadia, wish to commune with the sun goddess, Helia?" the woman asked, playing her part in the ritual. She wore long orange robes decorated with images of the sun. The laurel around her head had bright yellow and orange flowers about it. Someone might've mistaken her for Helia were they not careful.

"I do," Atticus solemnly replied.

"And do you swear to fulfill anything she may ask of you?"

"I do," he repeated.

"Then I commend you to drink," she reverently ordered as she pushed the silver cup to his lips. The cup itself was nothing special, just a shiny, undecorated silver cup from before the war. The Tea had a noxious taste to it, and despite his disgust he found that he was pushing the cup higher and higher, draining the beverage. When he had drunk his full, he saw that the priests and priestesses were gone.

He walked forward, feeling his body tingle and warm. Then, before his eyes, the golden statue of Helia began to move. The wings fluttered and she walked toward him, and he toward her. Her ruby eyes glowed as if they might suddenly begin firing lasers. "King Atticus II of Cascadia, the gods seek to employ you," the statue-woman said in many voices. At this point, Atticus's vision was twisting and curving and turning all shades of yellow. It was his second time like this in just one day, but somehow he was able to hold a conversation.

"What is it they seek?" he asked.

"The Yao Guai that harass your village. They can be stopped," Helia explained as she began walking around the room, her feet golden feet never touching the ground.

"How, my goddess, can I defeat them?" the King asked, his green eyes growing brighter by the second.

"Just as your kingdom is ruled by a king, the Yao Guai are ruled by an alpha. You know this already. You must find this alpha, and tame him," she said, still using many voices at the same time.

"How does one tame a Yao Guai?" the longer he spoke to the goddess, the brighter the room got. It was as if she was bringing the sun into the room with her.

"Yao Guai are wild, ferocious beasts. They can only be tamed by someone who can forcibly ride one. Like you would a horse, force your way upon its back. As it kicks and howls, hold steadfast. If you can ride the alpha, the beasts will submit to you as they do it."

Before he could ask another question, she bent down and kissed his forehead as a mother may kiss a child's. suddenly she was a statue again, standing on the altar. The priests and priestesses returned and began to place his robe back upon his shoulders. The scepter found its way back to his hand as the Tea-brewing priestess placed his crown atop his head. By now night had fallen and his crown would produce no lights.

Without a word, he began waking home under Consu, the moon god. All about him, families slept, crickets sang, and the world was still. It was as if Helia had frozen the world so he could have a peaceful walk. Perhaps she did. But it mattered not, for he approached his palace.

Royal guards stayed awake in the night. They typically didn't appear during the day, but at night they watched over the makeshift palace in case of a sneak attack. With a sword at his or her side, a guard stood at either side of the King's hut-flap. When the exhausted King silently approached, they bowed and allowed him to pass, then returned to their quiet vigil.

King Atticus offered prayers to Helia, Geb, and Consu, and collapsed on a pre-war mattress. His servants stayed awake until they were certain he slept, then offered prayers of their own went to their own beds. It wasn't like their King to go to sleep without a word, but it wasn't their place to question it.

Fires died out throughout the forest village, babies lie cradled in their mother's arms, and Consu looked down upon Cascadia, offering what little light they needed at night. Soon Cascadia would be at war again. Soon nights as peaceful as this would be a rarity.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

King Atticus awoke with a start as the sun broke through the canopy above his bed. He barely noticed the fact that he was still wearing his robe and crown, things he would have removed before going to sleep, before a servant gently handed him a glass of honeyed water. The sweet drink revived his senses.

He sauntered over to the center of his hut-palace and sat upon his throne. The King took a moment upon himself to recollect the events of last night. He had met with Helia, gone home, and promptly passed out. He noticed that Amet was present, which was rare so early in the morning. "My friend," the young King wearily began, "how are you? What brings you to my home so early?"

The advisor took a knee and spoke, his hair falling over his face, "Sire, I have come to learn of what news Helia has delivered to you."

"Ah yes," Atticus replied. He took a moment to reassemble the conversation with the goddess. "In order to face the Yao Guai threat, I must tame their alpha. A feat yet unaccomplished."

"My lord, how are you to tame such a great beast?" Amet asked, concerned for the King's welfare.

"I know not, but I know it must be done before the Equinox. It would not do to start a war while we have beasts to battle."

"So that gives us five days," Amet solemnly replied.

"Five days to find and tame the king of these beasts," the King confirmed, "but there is a silver lining to this cloudy day. If we can tame a Yao Guai, it would prove legendary in battle."

"But first we must determine how to tame the creature. I would consult a dog trainer," Amet advised.

* * *

Atticus made his way through the mossy forest to the dog grounds. These areas of the forest were set aside specifically for the purpose of training dogs. It was enclosed by Geb's natural barriers: boulders, trees, and ridges. The King reached the makeshift park, flanked by his small entourage of advisors. They approached the chief dog trainer, a young man no older than thirty.

Lupin was of legendary skill in the art of raising hounds. He stood a head taller than most men and bore the fur of deceased dogs who died honorably in combat. These furs belongs to four particular dogs, all of whom died in the defense of Cascadia and its interests. He also had sacred face paintings, black marks on his olive skin denoting him as a holy warrior.

Typically holy men and women are not warriors, but this tradition was broken by Lupin. He had spent his life training dogs, but had a calling to serve Geb. He had not been allowed to continue training the hounds he had grown to love when he joined the clergy and became a priest. This changed shortly however, through divine intervention. One day the dogs were acting strangely, howling at the wind in the middle of the day and trying to climb from their grounds. Only Lupin, now a priest of Geb, understood what was happening. He loosed the dogs upon the forest against the wishes of his fellow clergy. The hounds uncovered a group of enemy tribals preparing an attack on the forest, and promptly tore them to bits. On that day, King Atticus the Conqueror announced that Lupin was a holy warrior, a priest of Geb and a soldier of Cascadia.

"Hail, Sire," Lupin said as he kneeled before the King, bowing his head.

"Rise, my soldier," the King replied warmly.

"How may I serve you?" Lupin eagerly asked.

"The great goddess Helia has set a task to me to complete before the Feast of Autumn," Atticus explained. "This task is remarkable in that it has yet to be done, and will save many Cascadians in one fell swoop. Tell me, have you heard of the recent Yao Guai attacks?"

"Of course, my king," the dog trainer replied. "Rumor has it that they have devoured six people."

"Correct. And in order to prevent more attacks, I have been sent to tame the Alpha Yao Guai. The sun goddess told me to do so I must ride upon it's back as if it were a horse."

"Your Highness, I know not how one could tame such a beast," Lupin humbly replied.

"You are renowned for your ability to tame and train dogs, why not a larger beast?"

"Yao Guai are not know to be tamed. They are feral creatures."

"The gods say they can be tamed. Or at least their alpha can be," the King explained again. "You will help me accomplish this feat, or all of Cascadia will suffer."

"As you wish, my lord. But firstly, we must find the creature," Lupin explained.

"They have always lived primarily west of here. That is where we will search," Atticus confirmed. "We shall ride out this afternoon."

* * *

The sun was high in the the sky when the King left his palace, followed by a dozen of his best hunters. The hunters bore ceremonial blades upon their hips, items they recieved when they became "master" hunters. A master hunter is someone who can move as silently as a shadow and kill a Yao Guai without being known to him.

The foremost of these hunters was Alexandra, the same woman who instigates Atticus to go on this quest. Instead of the flowing pink dress she wore to dinner, she had light leather armor beneath an assortment of leaves and flowers. Her golden laurel shone in the afternoon sun so that Helia herself might even be envious. The ceremonial blade was meant to show her rank, not to serve her in combat. She can equipped with a bow and a dozen arrows, each tipped with a pre-war tranquilizer. On her hip she bore a chained blade, something one might use to strike an enemy at a great distance without losing the knife.

Atticus was dressed similarly, bearing nearly identical armor and a golden laurel. His robes and crown were not suitable to hunt and his scepter would be worse than useless against a beast. So he wore a sword on his hip and a bow on his back in case he had to fight. He was, however, hopeful that he would be able to locate and tame the alpha without fighting any other beasts.

Atticus and his hunters made their way west through foliage and over rivers. Eventually they reached a place in the forest so thick that sunlight only penetrated the canopy in thin beams. The area had a magical feeling to it, but the forestry was so thick an incoming predator would be nearly invisible.

Normally one would not leave for a hunt in the afternoon, but in the morning. Traveling great distances in darkness was dangerous in areas with large animals. But the King wanted to be on his quest when the sun-mother was highest in the sky. More superstitious hunters feared night journeys because Consu, the moon, is a malicious trickster. Atticus of course knew these were simple fairy tales and that Consu was benign.

"This was a poor choice of nights," Lupin muttered. His breathe pushed steam through the air before her. Helia had returned to Geb, withdrawing her warmth from her children. Now they were in Consu's domain, and during a full moon the trickster is said to punish wicked children. The stories of Consu punishing children were as fictional as pre-war tales of Santa Claus. But even some adults feared his pranks.

"Will you hush," Atticus said, annoyed with the superstitious hunter. "Consu will not bother us. Now begin setting up camp."

Camp was nothing more than simple bedrolls and a campfire. The hunters gathered fruits and berries for the foliage that surrounded them for a simple meal. After they shared berries and fruits and water, they offered a prayer to Geb, Helia, and Consu, then set themselves to bed.

* * *

The King and his hunters awoke to golden rays of sunlight slipping through the thick canopy above. The Cascadians had lasted the night without incident from either wild beasts or trickster moon gods. They rolled up their bedrolls and began a trek farther west into the forest. The group eventually found a path carved through the forest several months ago during the war with the coastal tribes. Taking that path too far would lead to ruined coastal cities. But that path also passed a landmark that denoted the center of Yao Guai activity.

When they came upon it, Atticus remembered having it built. It came during the coastal wars as an offering to Geb. It was hoped that the massive black stone carved in his likeness would be well recieved by the earth-father and that he would protect his children from the Yao Guai. Atticus had no way to know if this statue served its purpose at all or if removing it would worsen Yao Guai attacks, but nonetheless he offered a small sacrifice. He burned a small dish of fruits and nuts in honor of Geb, hoping the god would accept it.

"Your Highness, I have a concern," Alexandra asked as they trekked north, where the beasts lived commonly. It was remarkable that they were not yet under attack.

"Then speak it," Atticus replied, hoping to get all questions and comments out of the way before they had to fight.

"Even if we find and tame this alpha, why would that lessen the danger of the other beasts?"

"The Yao Guai we live with here in Cascadia are not the same kind your tribe may have fought," Atticus explained. "The common Yao Guai is a solitary creature, but ours have a pack mentality. And just as Cascadia obeys me, the Yao Guai obey the alpha."

"And if they don't?"

"Then we'll have to make do. But Helia promised it would resolve the issue, so I believe it will," the King answered. Before she could retort, the entire party stopped. Before them was a canyon filled with greens and trees and other beauties of Cascadia. Within that canyon, a dozen Yao Guai prowled, looking for prey.

"We go along the ridges," Lupin advised. "So many Yao Guai in one place surely means the alpha is near. If he is, we shall only have one chance to meet him."

The hunters made their way toward the ridge, following closely to the underbrush to avoid being seen. Lupin took the lead and assisted the other onto the ledge. It was small, barely a foot across, but enough room from the edge to the canyon wall to shimmy on. They hunters would have looked silly to anyone looking on, shimmying across a canyon wall.

Eventually the ascended to the top of the canyon wall, no taller than a hill. They continued uphill until they reached a small stream spilling into a basin. Several Yao Guai hunted for fish in the river, but they were too far upstream to notice the Cascadians. The stream fell over the ridge and into a basin at the edge of the canyon. The hunters carefully crawled down and landed on a grassy bed beside the stream in front of a large cave.

The mouth of the cave yawned open. Eerie blackness nearly spilled out into the bright day. "Alexandra, ready your bow," Atticus ordered.

Alexandra lifted her bow, an arrow laced with pre-war tranquilizer in the notch. They hunters entered slowly and cautiously with Atticus and Alexandra taking the lead. Each offered a silent prayer, hoping this cave wouldn't be their death.

The cave was tunneled and winding, twisting every way one can imagine. Bones and pre-war camping goods littered the floors. Atticus gathered that before the war (or perhaps during it) someone made camp here. The farther they went, the darker and colder it became and the more suspenseful the quest got. Eventually they came upon a final chamber, sunlit through cracks in the roof. At the center was a sleeping giant. The behemoth was the size of an elephant. Not a single hunter present had ever seen a Yao Guai this size.

The hunters quietly crept around the slumbering beast, careful not to wake it. With a hand motion, Atticus summoned Alexandra to his side. Without a word he took three arrows from her quiver, all laced with a pre-war numbing agent. If he was correct, the arrows would hinder the beast enough to ride it, but not so much it would die or pass out. If he was wrong then either he or the beast would die.

Without a sound, the King struck the alpha in the rear with the arrows. The Yao Guai let loose a shriek of either anger or pain and turned to face his foes. A second yell erupted from the massive beast's jaws and it swung a killer paw and one of the hunters. The hunter hit the wall with an audible thud and lost consciousness, blood running down his face.

"Hold your fire," Atticus instructed. "The drug may take time to work."

Meanwhile the others dodged and ducked trying to avoid the Yao Guai's angered blows. The King (who should have thought to bring his own chain) grabbed the chained blade from Alexandra's hip and threw the knife into the alpha's neck. The expert throw landed within inches of an important artery as guided all attention to Atticus.

He ran around the creature and climbed upon its back. The drugs were clearly taking their toll as the beast grew sluggish. The King removed the blade from his foe's neck and wrapped the chain around like a leash. Atticus gave it a yank and pulled the beast up into its hind legs. Mounting it was uncomfortable to say the least, but it put the alpha in a position of submission. He knew very little of animal behavior, but he knew that if a beast was made to submit, it would.

At this point the Yao Guai was so tired it stopped even trying to buck the King off. It may try later to take a swing, but now it lacked the energy. "By Geb, I'm riding a Yao Guai," the King muttered as he looked down. The cave felt bigger from the top of a monster. "Let us go then."

The King rode his impressive new pet out of the cave. Other Yao Guai didn't bother him or his hunters along the way back to the statue of Geb. At one point, without any warning, the beast plunged into a river to catch a fish, half of which was sacrificed to Geb. The river dive earned the creature the name Sobek, after the god of that particular river.

At the statue of Geb, Atticus and his company set up camp and burnt offerings to the earth god. They praised Helia for the bountiful quest and buried their dead companion. As his soul was commended to Geb, King Atticus spoke these words: "So he lived for Cascadia, he died for Cascadia. So he was born from Geb, he returns to Geb."


End file.
